


Separation

by silvertrails



Series: Our Love [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Nolofinwë tries to keep Findekáno away from Maitimo.





	Separation

**Separation  
** By CC  
April, 2008 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

The story is set in Tirion, YT 1300. Maedhros is nearly seventy years old, and Fingon is ten years younger. This is the year Turgon and Finrod are born. I am assuming that Curufin was born in this year too. 

This should be read after “Aftermath”, but it can stand alone too.

* * *

Nolofinwë was sitting in his study, waiting for his older son to come. He needed to have a serious talk with Findekáno. Nolofinwë had been too lenient, allowing Findekáno to spend too much time with his cousins, especially with Nelyafinwë. Nothing good could come from such closeness, and though Nolofinwë didn’t believe that Findekáno was taking a wrong path, it was better to separate him from Nelyo and his brothers before something happened. 

This wasn’t about Findekáno not marrying Aurelissë, though Nolofinwë had hoped that his son settled down at last. This was about Findekáno’s life lacking direction. The Quendi married and had children, and those who chose other paths were seldom happy. Nolofinwë didn’t want that for his son but even if such was Findekáno's path, Nelyo was close kin...

Nolofinwë shook his head and sighed. He had realized that his son was attracted to ellons long ago, but he had hoped this would change. Sometimes ellons got confused in their youth, but returned to the ways of the Quendi eventually. What worried Nolofinwë more was his son’s closeness with Nelyafinwë, and at least this time Fëanaro agreed with him. They needed to put some distance between their sons. 

Things had never been easy when it came to Findekáno, Nolofinwë mused as he stood and walked toward the window. Findekáno had always been an unruly child, and as much as Nolofinwë had tried to be a good father, he had lost patience frequently. Maybe Turukáno would be different, more docile and obedient... if Nolofinwë kept him away from Fëanaro’s sons. 

Outside influence could be good, but in Findekáno’s case it had become a problem. Sometimes Nolofinwë had the feeling that his son listened more to Nelyo’s advice than his own. This meant that Fëanaro could influence Findekáno too, and that was not good. Fëanaro had changed, and Nolofinwë could no longer say that he was as close to his older brother as he had been in the past. This pained Nolofinwë, but there was nothing he could do about it. He loved his older brother, but that had never seemed to be enough for Fëanaro. 

A knock on the door interrupted Nolofinwë’s musings. “Come in,” he called, and sat at his desk again. It was Findekáno, and he looked pale and tense. Nolofinwë sighed inwardly. Why was it so difficult to get along with his oldest son? 

“Mother said you wanted to speak to me, Father,” Findekáno said quietly. There was a hint of defiance in his eyes, but the weariness in Findekáno’s whole stance worried Nolofinwë. This was more serious that he had thought...

“Sit down, Findekáno,” Nolofinwë said calmly. Findekáno did so, fixing his eyes on him. Nolofinwë tried to curb down his irritation at his son’s attitude. He had to do this right. 

“Findekáno, I heard you told Aurelissë that you could not marry her because you loved another. I do not know what put it into your head, or your heart, to do that but...”

“It is the truth, father,” Findekáno interrupted him.

Nolofinwë closed his eyes briefly. “Why did you allow your relationship with her to continue then?”

“I did not do such thing,” Findekáno said. “I am very fond of Aurelissë, but I never told her that I would marry her. I don’t know why she believed I would. We never spoke of marriage, Father.”

“Who is this... elleth you love?” Nolofinwë asked, almost dreading the answer.

“It’s an impossible love,” Findekáno said quietly. “I mean no disrespect, Father, but I have no wish to speak about this.” 

“All right,” Nolofinwë said briskly. “I believe you are wrong in not trusting me, but I know for certain than demanding obedience from you will be useless.”

Findekáno paled but said nothing, his lips set in a stubborn gesture. Nolofinwë sighed inwardly, trying not to let the anger at his son’s stubbornness cloud his reasoning.

“You do not wish to marry Aurelissë because you love someone else, and this love is impossible, so you will not mate with anyone, ever. Is that so?”

Findekáno nodded. “That is so, Father.”

“Then I believe I will do no harm to you if I send you to study in King Ingwë’s court. There are scholars in Elven lore there, and it will do well to you to be away from Tirion for a while.”

“But Father... There is nothing they can teach me that I cannot learn here in Tirion.”

“We have Vanyarin blood, Findekáno,” Nolofinwë said firmly. “I should have sent you there long ago, to learn about their culture, and away from my brother’s influence.”

Findekáno frowned. “This has nothing to do with Uncle Fëanáro’s ways or me learning about Vanyarin culture. You just want me out of Tirion because I’m not marrying Aurelissë. I don’t want to go to King Ingwë’s castle.” 

“I simply want you to find your way, Findekáno.”

“Are you even interested in what I want?” Findekáno exclaimed. 

“Do you know what you want?” Nolofinwë demanded. “All you do is spend time at Fëanáro’s house, or race on horseback with Nelyo. You could have married a beautiful elleth and have a family of your own, yet you reject her because of a love you can’t even speak about?”

Findekáno seemed about to say something unforgivable, but suddenly shook his head and looked away, obviously fighting for control. Maybe there was still hope for him, but it was necessary to separate him from his cousins... from Nelyafinwë. 

“You will leave early tomorrow,” Nolofinwë said. “And don’t think of saying good-bye to... to your cousins. I talked to Fëanáro last night and he is taking Nelyo, Káno and Turko on a long trip. Only Moryo will stay with Nerdanel and the baby.”

Findekáno stilled, and for a moment Nolofinwë had the strange feeling that his son was not there anymore, and that all that remained was a shadow. He almost reached out to soothe whatever pain he had caused, but before Nolofinwë could do or say anything Findekáno nodded briskly and turning around, left. Nolofinwë didn’t follow or call him. He knew without doubt that Findekáno would obey him, but he also knew that he had inflicted a wound that would take a long time to heal.


End file.
